Rosario's Azure
by XxScarletZangetsuxX
Summary: After being struck by a strange lighting, Moka, a vampire is thrusted into a strange world full of strange various things like herself. There, she meets Ragna and learns about his deep dark past, as well as the Azure Grimoire. She also discovers, that she's not exactly who she think she is, when Terumi has plans for her as well as Noel Vermillion. Ragna/Moka M for lemons
1. Prologue

**Bloody Fangs: Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Along the way into the deep blue skies with white clouds that started to darken, covered with loud thunder, wild winds, and devious strikes of deep saturated colors of lighting. Looking out the window while sitting in the chair of my desk, watching little strikes of water dance with one another towards the ground. How I long the way to live a better life, better yet, why am I even here, wondering curiously into the great unknown of this world filled with nothing bit sadness. I lived a miserable life in this universe. You think you've been through at all? Well, I have. Walking helplessly on the face of the earth, people sprouting unpleasant words about me, I was different from them. Never normal, but actually live like a normal person. Have you ever had people looking and looming around you differently. I had all of that. All of the abuse, accuses and also...ungreatful name-calling. I was just a typical girl, who had pink hair that I can't even prove that's natural. No-one never dared to look at me like a person, just some beast that would hurt a little helpless fly, but surprisingly I wasn't like that. Around my neck was a black choker, that bared a silver cross that was hanging from the choker. The cross that I had bared was called "Rosario" that keeps my demonic aura sealed inside. <strong>(Look, I know Tsukune is the only one who can remove Rosario from her neck, but I made this story a little different from the anime.)<strong>

* * *

><p>The bell rung, signalling that end was the end of the day. I packed up my materials, getting ready to go home for the day. Walking along the path home, little drops of the rain washing hard upon me. I loved how water feels and loves when it rains. It's almost as if the world was cleansing itself. It was now starting to rain extremely powerful, devious strikes of deep saturated colors of lighting started to feel the air. I suddenly felt myself running at a fast pace, at the fear of thunder. I felt myself slip and fall in on the sidewalk that had already formed a puddle of water. I sat up rubbing my sore knee, I suddenly heard a loud pop right next to me to what sound like a gunshot or some sort. I looked up towards the sky to see that the lighting had actually gotten worse, striking around random places of the earth. I quickly stood up despite the pain that was in my knee, when the sound of thunder had gotten louder. I looked up at the sky to see that a unaturally color of pink lighting, was shooting towards me above. I screamed in pain as the lighting stuck me, feeling hotness and coldness both at the same time, before falling into a world of darkness.<p> 


	2. Meeting A Wanted Criminal

Bloody Fangs: Chapter 2

* * *

><p>I groaned as I tried to open my eyes. It took a surprising amount of effort, but I finally managed to open my eyes and was blinded by a warm light. I found myself in an unknown place filled with grass and flowers. Where am I? What happened? What am I doing here in a place so beautiful? All I remember is passing out. I stood up and looked around the location I was in. I decided that I was finally going to look around to find some answers and what this place is. While wondering about in this world trying to find anybody that can answer a couple of mine, but actually found myself village-like place full of nothing but...cats? Up to this point, they didn't look ordinary or seem fond of humans. Slowly and quietly backing up, not wanting to be the intruder or on the menu for the cats, until I had backed into something that had a...tail? I looked back to see a creature, who obviously looked like female, seemed to only be wearing a large baggy hoodie, on her sleeves were large paws, causing me to stare curiously at them...were they sleeves, or actually paws...? Her hood shadowed over her face and had orange cat ears on the top. The large orange zip and small yellow buttons on her front and the odd paw pattern on the paws interested the half dog, half human. A fluffy black and white tail was sticking out of the jacket, she wore orange tights and white leg warmers over a pair of black shoes. She looked so adorable to like a non-ordinary cat, I mean I wasn't normal too, so I think it seems fair enough. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said, bowing apoligacly.<p>

"Meow, why are you bowing down to Toa?"

"Wha?" I slightly sat up straight looking at her in confusion. The girl was smiling, her teeth showing upon her dark face.

"I said, why are you bowing down to Toa?"

I couldn't understand what she was saying. I can understand that she was a cat and all, but I couldn't understand a word at what she was saying. Realization suddenly stuck me. "Well, I had accidentally bumped into you, Tao. That's your name right?"

"Yeah! That's exactly wright, meow!" She said throwing her arms up, energetically. I just giggled at how energetic this little kitten was or should I say big kitten. Toa suddenly had the look of troublesome expressions upon her face. "Hmm, Toa is missing something, meow." I was wondering what she was missing when I felt large paws on my chest. I looked down to see her huge paws pushing up and down on my breasts. "Wow! Their so squishy and bouncy! Just like 'Boobie Lady's."

I blush fiercely at what she was doing. "W-what on earth are you doing? S-stop...I-I'm sensative w-when someone touches me there. L-let go, pleeeaase."

"But they're so squishy!"

"Pleease, off."

"Sorry, 'Pink Lady'." She said as her ears flatten on top of her head, with a sad, long face.

"Pink Lady?"

Toa's face lit up and her ears weren't touching her head. "Yeah, I was gonna call you that, since you have pink hair, but I was wondering if I should call you...'Boobie Lady II', meow!" She said raising up her arms.

"Boobie Lady the what?" I shrieked, blushing madly.

Toa put a paw to her chin, smiling brightly. "Well, since your boobies are almost the size of boobie lady's, I was thinking of calling you that."

I smiled while blushing at the same time, trying to keep my rage temperature down. "Actually, Toa. I would actually prefer, if you just call me 'Pink Lady' instead."

"All wright, Pink lady."

"Thank you."

"C'mon, Pink lady, I'll show you the rest of the village, meow!" She said pulling me foward towards the village. She had brought me to the entrance of a small hut. Inside, we found a small cat-like person with a skull mask, her coat dragging along the ground. "Hm? Back so soon, Toa?"

"Yeah."

The small cat looked towards me as if she was examining me. "Who is this strange-looking young lady?"

"This is Pink Lady!"

"Toa, I mean her real name. What's her real name?"

"Mew? Toa doesn't know."

"It's okay, Toa. I'll explain this one." I said, sighing as I got down on my knees, bowing down my head. "My name is Moka Akashiya and it's an honor to meet you, head chief." I kind of figured that she was the chief of this village, because of how she dresses.

"Well, I see you're not as rude as I thought."

"My apologies, head chief."

"Now, there's no need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong, but your clothes seem strange. Are you from the libraruim?"

"The 'Libraruim?"

"The Librarium is a place, that was created during the Dark War. When The Black Beast was trying to destroy the world."

"The 'Black Beast'?

"Yes. Humans developed the Ars Magus and mankind fought as one against it. The people who figured out the Ars Magus made the first grimoires, so that anyone could use them. The NOL developed a number of grimoires during the Dark War.

"The NOL? Isn't that part of the Libraruim?"

"You are indeed correct. With those books, they were able to defeat the Black Beast. After the war ended, the NOL decided they should keep the grimoires and control who should have access to them. They claimed it was to keep the grimoires safe, but the people resented them for their tight control over the only thing that could let them use the Ars Magus. A great deal of dissent was caused by this widening socioeconomic gap between those who could and couldn't use Armagus. This dissent would eventually form years later into the Ikaruga Civil War, sometimes known as the Second War of Magic, when the Ikaruga Union openly rebelled against the Librarium. After the war, the Librarium imposed a harsher rule on the world, punishing any rebellion against the Librarium with the death penalty."

"This Librarium must be some evil place."

"I guess you can put it that way."

"Chief, do you mind if ask what the name of this village is? It's a very strange place with unordinary cats roaming around."

The chief chuckled. "I figured you would ask that." I gave a nod. "This village is called the Kaka Clan. It is a place filled with seemingly humanoid cat-people." So I was right. Strange universe I'm in. "Genetically engineered from the beast-man Jubei."

"Jubei?"

"Yes. He is one of the Six Heroes, Ragna's master, and Kokonoe's father. You never heard of them both have you?" I shook my head. "He battled the Black Beast alongside Hakumen, and played a part in the Ikaruga civil war. The Kaka Clan were genetically engineered from his DNA. Despite his appearance, he is a powerful warrior, with numerous people referring to him as the strongest being on the planet. He works to safeguard his friends in their times of need. Before the start of the series, his partner Nine was murdered by Terumi Yuuki." Terumi...he seems like someone who can be murderous. "If you're wondering who this Terumi person is, he was originally one of the Six Heroes who fought against the Black Beast in the First War of Magic. However after the beast was destroyed, he turned his back on the Six Heroes, and murdered one of them, Nine, who was the mother of a fellow heroes' child."

My face fell at that sentence. This Nine person was the mother of the Six Heroes. "I'm sorry, I should have never asked of that." I asked, feeling guilt burning within me.

"It quite alright, child. It wasn't your fault."

"Chief, do you mind if I spend the night here for a few days or so?"

"Well, of course. I don't mind."

* * *

><p>I was sitting on a hill of the Kaka clan, watching innocent little butterflies wonder around flowers and various things in the grass. I can see why Toa like this spot so much, in addition to the sunlight, it was far more comfortable than it looked. Winds whipping through my long pink hair. "Pink lady!" Said a sqaueky voice. I looked behind to see three little kaka kittens, heading towards me. "Pink lady, will you play with us?" asked<p>

"Yes, play with us!"

"Pleeeasse!"

I just giggled at how energetic they were. The acted so much like normal children, who always would want to play every time they see someone. I was starting to like these little kittens, because they were so adorable as Toa was. "Of course I will. What should we play?"

"Let's play tag!"

"No, let's play duck, duck, goose!"

"Let's play hide and go seek!" said one of the little kaka kittens as they tugged on my green uniform jacket, with the small teeth.

"Easy easy, little kitties. How about I'll decide what game we should play, sounds fair?" The little kittens nodded their heads, agreeing with me. I gently pulled my arm out of their grip, putting a hand to my chin, trying to think of a game the four of us could play. "Okay, children. Hide and seek it is."

"Yay! You count, we hide. Meow!"

I covered my eyes with the two objects of my body, counting to the number ten. I was looking, wondering, and searching around the village for the three little kittens. They sure knew how to pick places to hide, during hide and go seek. "Pink lady! Oh, pink lady! Are you there meow?" shouted a voice. I was thinking to myself that I should give up on looking for them when a voice called to me. "Oh, Toa has perfect timing."

I behind me to see Toa running towards me, panting heavily. "What is it, Toa? Did something happen?"

"Toa's here, because she wants you to meet Good guy meow!"

"Good guy'...? Whose that?"

"Good guy is good guy!"

"Yes, I know Toa, but what is his name? Do you know what his name is?"

"His name is Rawgna. Rawgna the Bloodedge."

'Rawgna'? I think I heard the Chief talking about him before. "Toa, when you said Rawgna...don't you mean 'Ragna'?"

"Yes yes yes! That's what I mean! NOW LET'S GO FIND HIM, MEOW!"

"W-wait a second-Toa! Hold on!" The little Kaka had grabbed on to my arm with her giant paws and started dragging me away. "Tao normally sees him in this place here!" The two of us had stopped outside a normal looking restaurant...leaving me to wonder about Ragna or 'Good Guy'. My thoughts were interrupted when footstep was heard from behind us and Tao's tail suddenly started whipping her. "Good guy!"

"Ah...you again!"

Looking up, I came face to face with a tall white haired man...he wore a red jacket, covered in silver buckles and a black belt over it, his trousers were baggy and black and under his jacket was a black under shirt with white lining on the front. I mainly saw the thick white and black sword, or what I thought was a sword...with the shape I wasn't sure...The man looked at the Kaka cat before turning looking at me his face paling slightly, I just tilted my head.

"So...this is Ragna or good guy you say, Tao?"

"Yep! Good Guy! Feed us!"

"What the hell! You want me to feed you and your friend now! Goddamn it, Toa. You eat way too damn much!"

"Umm...it's fine, sir...I'm not hungry-"

**GROOOOOOOWL**

Well, I guess I spoke too soon. I was a little hungry. "...You sound hungry to me..."

"Pink lady really wants food..."

"Toa, I'm really not that hungry. Honestly I'm not."

"Shut up."

I sighed to myself before noticing the amount of people who were avoiding us...I was able to pick up words the people were whispering, making my eyes widen.

"Isn't that Ragna the Bloodedge...?"

"Who're those two girls? They look like their in trouble...?"

"The girl with the pink hair is cute..."

"Shouldn't we take care of him?"

"No...leave it to the NOL...if we get involved, you know it'll only cause a commotion."

So...Ragna is a criminal who is wanted by the Librarium. I don't see what he could have done wrong, because he seems like a nice man, who wouldn't do any harm. He actually seem innocent. I continued to stare at the man, who fussing with the little Kaka. I can almost see that he was handsome and looked manly. W-what am I thinking...I can't be thinking like this here and now. The man named Ragna notice this and looked towards me. The picture of Ragna suddenly started to blur and...my head all of a sudden was starting to throb so hard, that it was painful. "What are you staring at? You okay? All of sudden you seemed okay and now you're face is red as an tomato."

I quickly looked away blushing. "O-oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking, that's all. I'm sorry, I know it's rude to stare."

"Tch, whatever."

"Um...anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir. My name is-"

"There's no point of me knowing your name. I already know."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Now would you stop with the sweet-and-happy-go-lucky shit and get the hell out of my way? I got better things to do than to talk to you two."

I just stared at him, shockness and confusion washing over my expression. Toa called him good guy, but he's actually rude and cold towards one another. "Hey, that's not nice meow!" said Tao, the fur of her tail standing up, with an angry look drawn on her face. "C'mon, good guy, feed me! I'm soooooo hungry. Please! Pweety please!"

"Didn't I just tell you that I don't have any money? If I don't have any money, then I can't buy you anything."

"But Tao can't fight without a full stomach, meow!"

"That's the point, you idiot. You never get full!"

I was beside Toa, watching the two of them argue, like little kids. I put my hand towards my mouth, trying to hold back a giggle from their argument.

"But Tao needs to be big and strong!"

"Uh...when you say 'big and strong', don't you mean big and fat!"

"Good guy! Don't call Tao fat! Tao is nice and thin!"

"Uh huh! Then how come you always come asking me for food, every time you see me?" Ragna asked smirking.

"Uh...Toa gives up." she said, her expression turning from angry to sad, with her ears tilting downwards.

I surrender and began to giggle at their little spat, the two looking at me curiously, before I felt something rub against my chest. I quickly stop giggling and looked down to see Toa rubbing her head against my chest(breast). "T-Tao...s-stop that! I'm very sensitive there."

"Awwww...meow..."

I looked over towards Ragna, who was staring at me curious. "Is something wrong?"

Ragna looked away, scratching the back of his head. "No, it's nothing." I just looked towards Toa, who was staring at something nearby. "Unless..." I suddenly felt two hand gently touching my chest. At first I thought it was Toa, but I was sadly mistaken. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Ragna the Bloodedge was touching my chest, rubbing them together. "Hmm...they don't seem small, but a little bigger than I expected." I couldn't help but blush at what he was doing. I never had a guy touch me there before and to my surprise...I wasn't uncomfortable...I was actually enjoying it...but why?

"Hey! Toa's the only one who can play with pink lady's boobies, not good guy meow!"

"Uh...in case you haven't notice; I'm not 'playing' with them."

"Sorry good guy, but I think I'll be calling you perverted the person from now on."

Ragna growled under his breath, turning away from me towards Toa. "Wh-what in the hell did you just call me? Where do you get off calling me a pervert, you overweighted feline."

"Hey! Don't call Toa fat. Toa's not the one who's picking fights and being perverted meow!"

"Uh...you should talk, you overweighted pussy!"

"Meow! I said don't call me that or prepare to be punished by...uh...by...uh...something." She stuttered, putting a paw to her face while tilting her head.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

I was now getting tired and frustrated with these two arguing like children. My lids were starting to shut completely as I tried not to collapse. It was getting worser and worser, because I haven't ate anything most of yet. "Um...could you two...p-please not fight...it's kind of...getting...uh...ugh...!"

"Are you alwright, pink lady?"

"Yes, I'm okay, Toa it's just that...I'm a little stressed out." I tried to speak.

"Well...anyways, I'll be going..."

"Wait a second..."

"What?" He asked, losing his patience.

"Um...well...I...um..." I wasn't going to ask if I can travel with him, but I can't comprehend how he'll react towards my question. He might even say "you'll just be in the way" or something like that.

"Look, if you're going to ask if you want to travel with me, then c'mon I don't have all day." For a single moment, my heart stopped beating. It was as though he had seen straight into my mind and plucked out my thoughts.

I just sighed. "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


	3. The Beautiful Princess of Roses

**Bloody Fangs: Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>I had been with Ragna for about two days or so, and it was like endless walking. Right now I didn't like walking with a passion, but I was fully aware of what Ragna had told me yesterday before we had left.<p>

**(Flashback)**

"Look, if you're going to ask if you want to travel with me, then c'mon I don't have all day."

"Fine."

"But let me warn you," I looked over towards him to see a serious look, playing upon his expression. His red and green eye glaring through me. "I'm not responsible for you getting hurt, got it?"

"I'm well aware of that." I said nodding. **(Sorry I know its sucky, but my mother had cut my time on the computer short.)**

**(End Flashback)**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Ragna stared down at the pink haired girl as she took a deep breath. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her. So many things that he needed answers to. But...for some unknown reason, his mind was telling him that now wasn't the right time. He felt like he needed to get to know this girl first, before questioning her. He then saw the girl smile gently towards herself for some reason. 'Whoa. Toa was right, she really is...'

"Ragna?" He snapped back to reality by a soft, angelic voice. He looked down to see Moka, who was playing a worry expression on her face, her beautiful green eyes gazing into his two separate colour eyes. "Is something wrong? You look pale."

He quickly tore his gaze away from her, his cheeks turning bright red, but he tried his hardest not to show it. "No...it's nothing." he said still feeling embarrassed that he was staring at the girl. Yes, he can see that the girl was cute and all, but that didn't mean he was going to be a softy with her...or so he thought. He carefully began to take in her appearance.

Long pink hair framed her beautiful face, which was accompanied by a pair of dazzling green eyes, that seemed to see into his soul, every time he looked into them. He could see that she was a little smaller than he was. She wore a long-sleeved bluish greenish jacket that showed half of her cleavage. Under it was a long white sleeved undershirt, with a yellow brownish plated skirt that was up to her mid-thigh, with some dark navy blue sockings. But what made him really curious, that there was something strapped around her neck, that was shaped like a cross. He wanted to know what it does, but didn't want to know what damage it could do. If she's planning on sticking around with him, she was going to need speed...and a lot of it...

"Um... Ragna?" Said Moka's beautiful voice snapped Ragna out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"...where exactly are we headed?"

"The 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi..."

"Kagutsuchi?" Asked Moka tilting her head.

"Huh? You don't know about Kagutsuchi?" Moka shook her head. "...I'm not surprised..."

"You shouldn't, because I'm not from around here."

Ragna looked at her with confusion washing over his face. "What the heck are you talking about?" Moka was about to open her mouth to speak. "...Whatever, you don't have to explain if you want." Ragna paused when he heard his stomach growl, glaring at the giggling pink haired girl. "...You hungry too?"

"...A little..."

"...I'll go find some food."

"Do you mind if I come along?"

"Sadly yes. You still know anything about Kagutsuchi, I'll teach you another time. For now, just stay here until I get back."

"Oh...sure I understand."

Moka sat there, confused, as she watched Ragna walk off into the distance. She sighed to herself before hugging her knees to her chest. Once again her vision was becoming blur. It had been two days or so since she hasn't eaten. She wanted to find something to feed on, but she didn't want to take the risk of Ragna getting upset for even taking a small step. Moka quickly and ran into the other direction into a forest. She had to find something to feed on or she might die from the starvation. She scanned around the whole forest trying to find a creature, but didn't need to look far. There she spotted an innocent animal looming around, not even noticing her presence. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the little creature, who was about to become her meal. She was the predator, the creature was her prey. She took this chance and lash out at the creature, sinking her fangs into it's skin. By the time she was finish, she was staring down at the creature, who was lying lifless in its own pile of bones. She clasp her hands together pulling them up to her head, while closing her eyes. 'I'm sorry, that I had to feed on you, without you even noticing me, little creature. Please forgive me.' She said inside her head, with that said she quickly strode off before Ragna got back before she did.

* * *

><p>She was relieved that Ragna hadn't turn up yet. Already tired and exhausted she leaned against the tree, sliding down on her backside when she heard a squeak. "...Eh...?"<p>

Moving her head, she noticed she had sat down on top of a fat red...thing...it looked like a bat...Moka's only reaction was to poke it.

"D-D-Don't poke me!"

"O-oh...I'm sorry!" The adorable red creature had a high-pitched voice. "Umm...I'm very sorry...I didn't know you were there..."

Just as she tried to pet him, the creature whimpered and then started crying.

"UWAAAAAAAH!"

"Hwah? W-What's the matter! Why are you crying?" All it did was sit there, no words spoken from the adorable bat, just crying, giving the pink hair girl opportunity to pet it... "You could at least tell me your name, little one."

Sniffing once again, it looked up to Moka with big watery eyes.

"...G-Gii..."

"Well, Gii...what's the matter? Did you get lost?"

"UWAAAAAAAAH! I got lost while we were on our way here! Princess will never find me!"

"P-Princess...? So...you are lost...I could help you find..." She stop in mid-sentence remembering what Ragna had told her. He had told to wait here until he got back. "I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to move from this spot until Ragna returns."

"**Ah**...Ragna!"

"Hm? Do you know of him, sweet pea?"

"We came here to visit him! So that means...I'm not lost...PRINCESS AND NAGO ARE LOST! OH NO!"

"O-Okay Gii, please calm down. Everything will be fine."

"***sniffles*** you promise?"

Moka smiled gently at the poor lost bat. "I promise."

After about five minutes, Gii was sat in Moka's lap, still whimpering, but had calmed down a little...the odd thing was, he'd ask Moka to pinch and pull his cheeks every so often...She didn't question this and just did it...it was actually enjoyable.

"So...what does this Princess look like? If I get a good glimps of her, I'll know, right?"

"All right...she has long beautiful blonde hair, tied up into pigtails. Her eyes are red and is wearing a black dress."

"She has red eyes? Then she must be a vampire like I am."

"You are indeed correct, child." Said a beautiful, icy voice from somewhere.

Moka looked around frantically for the voice who spoke to her. There was no way that the air just spoke to her or so she thought. Out of nowhere a black hole appeared in front of her and out stepped a girl who probably looked around her age or so. The little bat was indeed correct about this young girl. Like Gii said, she had pretty blonde hair and pretty red eyes. She wore a beautiful black, white and red dress, covered with different patterns, but it looked fairly gothic. She held a tall black umbrella, but it had a cat's face on it...and it even blinked.

"Princess! There's a lowly peasant before us!"** THWACK** "Ow! Princess what was that for!"

"Learn when to keep your mouth shut, Nago, or I fear you shall lose it." Said the girl after hitting him on the head. "Now I require you to apologize to the young girl, without any hesitation."

The black cat pouted, anime tears running down his face. "Yes, princess. I'm sorry I snapped at you. Will you forgive me?"

Moka looked at the cat confusion washing over her. "Uh...Okay..."

"Now, child, where is Ragna?"

"Me?"

"Yes. Tell us where Ragna is. I'd prefer to see him."

"Ah...well... Ragna isn't here right now. He's gone off to find food, but sadly I don't know of his where abouts."

"Oh, I see."

Before she could reply, Gii had jumped up from Moka's side to the girl's. "Princess! I'm glad you're oka-OWOWOWOWOW!" The small girl was now tugging at the bat's cheeks, just like he was asking Moke to do...she know realized that he was possibly a masochist...

"Gii. Where have you been?"

"I-I just turned up here, a-a-and I got sat on, so I stayed here while I waited for you!"

"Yes, well...don't get lost again."

"Yes Princess..."

Although the words would be read nicely, the girl said them, venom almost dripping from her words, though she still tried to make it sound sweet. She looked back at the pink hair girl in front of her, a small glare in her red eyes. Moka stood in awe at this odd girl...she didn't know what to do...

"Please, Miss...if you would be so kind to tell me your name?"

"My name is Rachel Alucard. And you must be Moka, correct?"

"Ah...how do you know my name? My I ask why you're looking for Ragna, Miss Alucard?"

"I just wanted to see how he was doing. Maybe have him entertain me... By the way...why are you with Ragna anyway?"

"I was asked to travel with him, Miss. It's only been two days...or so."

"Very well," Suddenly the black hole appeared before the two lovely girls. "then you'll have no trouble by coming along with me back to my place...just to ask a few other questions?" Moka didn't know what to do. What if Ragna got back when she was gone. She didn't want to risk making Ragna look everywhere across the world, looking for her. Moka was about to open her mouth to protested, but closed her mouth when she saw the look Rachel was giving her. "I'd prefer if you came along quietly and did not protest against my order. Now, come, child." Without much of a choice Moka stepped through the dark portal behind Rachel.. What took a few minutes, the void disappeared.

* * *

><p>Moka stepped out of the dark portal after Rachel to find a millions of roses and flowers scattered neatly on the ground. She looked around the place in awe. There were different colour pumpkins, long black gates, and big houses that had a tint of Halloween theme to it. On second thought...the whole atmosphere around her had a Halloween theme to it. "I see you admire my home." said Rachel snapping Moka back to reality.<p>

Moka looked back at Rachel with shockness upon her beautiful. "You actually live here?"

"Well, yes. You seem surprised." Rachel said as a small smile was tugging on her beautiful, pale lips .A pure white table appeared between the two girls, surprising Moka. and went to sit down, signalling for Nago, who quickly became her chair just as she sat down. "Please, sit, Moka." Moka who seemed startled quickly sat on an extra seat. Gii went off to find something. "So, you're obviously not from around here?" Moka gave a nod. "I can see you were transported here from another universe by being struck by lighting, correct?"

Moka's eyes widen.** 'Wait a minute...if she knows how I got here, then maybe it was...'** "Rachel, was it..."

Rachel closed her eyes with a motionless expression. "Yes. It seems that I have transported you here for a reason." Rachel opened her eyes with a now serious expression upon her beautiful face. "Terumi is seeking for you, Moka..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know I haven't gotten any reviews for this, because I did a Rosario+ Vampire crossover with Blazblue and I know it sucks. I just want to make my dream come true for once in my life. Please review.<strong>_


	4. What Terumi Wants With The Vampire?

**Bloody Fangs: Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Recap:<strong>

"I can see you were transported here from another universe by being struck by lighting, correct?"

Moka's eyes widen. 'Wait a minute...if she knows how I got here, then maybe it was...' "Rachel, was it..."

Rachel closed her eyes with an motionless expression. "Yes. It seems that I have transported you here for a reason." Rachel opened her eyes with a now serious expression upon her beautiful face. "Terumi is seeking for you, Moka..."

* * *

><p>Moka's beautiful green eyes stared back at Rachel in shockness. "T-Terumi..." she stuttered, now feeling uneasy. Terumi; the one who betrayed the six heroes, were after her. "T-Terumi...is after me?"<p>

Rachel just let out a sympathetic sigh. "I'm afraid so..."

"So, the only reason I was transported here because...you didn't want this Terumi to get his hands on me, right?" Moka said, placing a hand over her heart. She didn't know what this Terumi person wanted from her, but she could tell that it couldn't be good.

"Yes. I have summoned you here, because I've seem to believe that Terumi would either go out of his way to find you." Rachel said taking a sip of her tea. "Moka, I must warn you, immediately." Rachel narrowed her beautiful red eyes into Moka's green eyes. "You must not let Terumi get a hold of you or I fear that it shall be the last of your remaining soul."

"Do you know why Terumi is after me?"

Rachel let out a sigh, closing her eyes. "I'm afraid I do not know of his intentions for you, but I humbly suggest that you stay with Ragna until I discover on what his intentions are." Moka nodded in understanding. Gii returned with a few trays of cake balanced on his head and hanging from his small feet, handing one of the plates to Moka, the small plate holding a piece of, what seemed to be, luxury strawberry cheesecake. Moka stared at the cheesecake in awe. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh...no. It's just...well...it has been so long since I had this kind of food."

"Strawberry cheesecake. Is it not to your liking?"

"No...it's not that...I mean I've grown to like these kind of food since I was a little girl, but it doesn't taste nearly delicate as blood does."

The word 'blood' caught Rachel's attention. "Blood?"

Moka gave a nod, staring down in her lap. "Yes, blood. If you're thinking that I'm a vampire, then you are correct." Moka said, raising her head, while looking deep into Rachel's beautiful eyes.

"A vampire, like I?" Rachel asked, making sure that she heard right. Moka nodded. Rachel slowly tug her lips into a smile. "Well, it seems that we have much in common, my dear friend." Rachel was proud that she had made a friend, that was the same species as she was. She had grown to like Moka ever since she said hello. She at least thought that Moka was polite to her than Ragna was. Plus, Moka was less defiant than Ragna was. But what really made her curious was that there was something strapped around Moka's neck. "May I ask to what that...strange object that is strapped around your neck?"

Moka was confused about what Rachel was talking about, but soon realized that she was talking about the cross around her neck. "Oh...you mean this?" Moka asked, taking the cross in her hand while staring down at it. "This cross is called 'Rosario'; a rosary that was given to me by mother. It was the only thing that my mother left behind after she died. It's a rosary that seals my true vampiric powers. When the rosario around my neck is removed, the seal that keeps my true nature is released, transforming me into a "super-vampire".** (Like I said, its different from the anime. She changes into her vampire form, but still has the same sweet personality and you know...their one and the same.)** It could only removed by me or the person that I'm linked to." She explained.

"Oh, so that's what it is?" Moka nodded. "Does Ragna know of this...rosario that you're holding that conceals your demonic form?" Rachel asked looking Moka dead in the eye.

Come to think of it, she forgot to tell Ragna of what she was...but she didn't want to be a burden on him is she told him. "I'm afraid not, Miss Rachel." she replied, shaking her head.

Rachel made her expression more serious, heck she was serious. "Moka...I highly suggest that you tell him soon, or I fear that it'll be too late. You see, time is slowly fading away as we speak of." Moka nodded her head in understanding, but what really made her curious was what Rachel told her. "Very well...Oh...Valkenhyn."

As if on cue, he appeared in front of the table between Rachel and Moka. "What is it, Madam Rachel? Do you require more tea?"

"Yes, of course...do you mind if offering my lovely friend some as well."

The man named Valkenhyn bowed politely. "As you wish, milady." Valkenhyn glanced over to Moka before bowing politely to her. "You must be Madam Moka. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"How...how do you know of me?"

"Madam Rachel has told me a lot about you." Moka laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head. 'Oh yeah...I forgot she had transported me here.'

"That's quite enough Valkenhyn. We require more tea."

"Yes, Madam Rachel. I will prepare it at once. Madam Moka, what kind of tea do you usually drink?"

"Well...I kind of drink...uh...well...I usually drink...mostly tomatoe juice." she said nervously.

"Very well. I will prepare them for you." Bowing once more, Valkenhyn disappeared into his dark portal, leaving Moka alone with Rachel once more.

The two beautiful girls were enjoying among themselves, chatting. Moka had learned that Rachel is the current head of the Alucard family, and a very powerful being, and her birthday is on Halloween day. **(That's true. Her birthday is on Halloween day; don't believe me, look it up on Blazblue wiki)** She has learned many things about Rachel and Rachel had learned many things about her. Rachel was now, playing a small smirk upon her face. "So, Moka...what thoughts do you have of Ragna the Bloodedge..."

Moka blush a deep red, to what Rachel noticed. Moka wasn't sure of what she thought of Ragna, who hadn't been polite with her or so she thought. Sure he was good-looking and manly at that, but he was kind of rude and sometimes nice at the same time. "Well, Ragna is-"

**"RABBIIIIIIIIIIIT!"**

As if on cue, Ragna had come storming in, he came to a halt towards the table, panting heavily, obviously running faster than anybody had ever seen him run. His face was red, obviously from the running.

Moka looked at Ragna, surprised. "Ragna...?" She said blinking a couple of times.

"You say ANYTHING and I SWEAR I'll make sure you don't live to see tomorrow!"

"Oh...How I start to shake at your mean words, Ragna..."

"You...! Stop trying to change the subject, goddamn it! Why in the hell did you take Moka behind my back, you damn rabbit!" Ragna glanced towards Moka, glaring at her with his two separate colour eyes. "And didn't I tell you to wait in that one spot until I got back?" Moka was about to reply. "Tch...whatever...just get ready and we'll go."

Moka looked back at Ragna with a shock expression playing upon her beautiful features. "What? You wanna go here and now...but why?"

"Yes, Ragna. Why is that?" Rachel asked smirking.

"Yes, tell us."

"Yes, tell us, Ragna."

"Aaargh! OK. OK...! Just get off my back, will ya!" Ragna turned to Moka, with a cold frown on his expression. "What's the big idea making me go on a freakin' rampage to find you?" He yelled in her face, making her beautiful pink hair blow back. **THWACK** "OUCH! What the hell was that for?" he shouted looking back at Rachel, who had planted a fist on his head.

Rachel just folded her arms and turned around, her side facing him. "What the Princess is trying say is; don't pin the blame on someone else, when its you, who should take the blame." hissed the black cat. **THWACK** "Ow. That hurts Princess."

"Be silent, Nago." Rachel turned to glare at Ragna, her red eyes glaring daggers into her soul. "But, I do believe that Nago speaks the truth. Ragna the Bloodedge...you are indeed a fool, yet a pedophile to pin your own blame on someone else, when it's you, who should be the blame, no-one else."

"The hell'd you say, rabbit? I dare you to say that again, you blood sucking, little bitch!" Ragna shouted, making Moka flinch from his tone of voice.

"Ugh...such vulgar language. It's know wonder you don't do quite well with women."

"The Princess is right. You should learn how to treat a lady-EYAAAGH." Gii was cut off by Rachel, stretching out the poor little bat. "Owwww! I can't stretch that far! You're going to tear me in half!" Rachel tosses the squirming aside and narrows her eyes back at Ragna.

Moka pulled her lips in a nervous smile. "Uh...Rachel...don't you think that was a little...too much?"

A dark portal suddenly reappeared as Valkenhyn stepped out of the void, holding a tray of tea cups and tea pots, and various things... "I have prepared your tea, Madam Rachel. For you, Madam Moka, I have prepared you a nice, tomatoe juice. I hope they are to your tastes."

"Y-Yes, t-thank you, sir..."

Rachel smirked at how polite Moka could be...unlike Ragna the Bloodedge...

"Uh...? HELLO? I'm still here! Don't just sit there and pretend like I'm not here...damn it, I said don't ignore me. Are you even listening?" sprouted Ragna.

Rachel just let out a sigh of frustration. It was just like she was talking about. Ragna was less quieter, polite, and...well...who knows. "Oh, it seems we have an unwanted guest, milady." said Valkenhyn.

"Yes, it seems so." replied Rachel, her eyes closed. Rachel narrowed her eyes at Ragna. "Now, if you'll be so kind as to leave at once, Ragna, I will highly appreciate it."

"No way! I'm not leaving here without...you know what; let's just go, Moka. And I better not hear you complain either." scowled Ragna, already pissed that he had to look everywhere across the whole freakin' world for the girl.

Moka just let out a sigh. She was perfectly enjoying herself, until Ragna had showed up giving her a very hard time. She knew that Ragna can be short-tempered sometimes, but she didn't mind. She was about to stand up from her seat when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry yourself, Madam Moka. You, of all women, who is a well proper lady shouldn't take orders from...crude men of the lower classes, such as that filthy creature there..." Valkenhyn said.

"Uh...it's quite alright, Mr. Valkenhyn. I'm sure Ragna isn't like that, he's just...short-tempered at times a-and I'm sure he has great reasons for it."

Ragna just scoffed. "Like hell I do!"

"***sigh*** I tire of this." said Rachel, who stood from her seat, allowing it to turn back into her black umbrella, Nago not seeming amused by this, obviously knowing something was going to happen. The white table that was in front of her turned into rose petals and they flew away, adding to the ones that were already flying in the air. Gii **(Who had seem to fly back)** seemed shocked but stayed flying next to Rachel, hoping that no violence would occur. "If you desire Moka that much, you may have her back as much as you like."

Ragna scoffed back at Rachel in amusement. "It's about damn time, rabbit! I have just waisted my time here, thanks to you! Let's go, Moka!" Ragna yelled as he turned around to leave.

"However..." Ragna stopped and turned around towards Rachel. "if you can defeat me...I will allow you..." Rachel pauses and looks over at Moka, who looked confused by the sight. "and of course Moka go free without hesitation. Are we familiar, Ragna?" declared Rachel.

Ragna seemed to contemplate the idea for a second, before steadying his blooth-scythe in place, getting ready to stand charge just in case she made the first move, grinning at Rachel. "Haha! What the hell are we waiting for then?"

"Hehe...you really desire Moka that much?" Moka felt herself blushing at Rachel's remark. But there was one little question that was plaguing in her mind; Was Ragna really desperate to have Moka by his side again? She had asked herself that, but couldn't find the right answer to match it in some way or another.

"Tch...Hell no! I just want to get this shit over with and get the hell out of here!"

What Ragna had said, had made Moka dropped the idea that he wanted her by his side. Now she had found the answer to the question that she had been asking in her head; Ragna just wants to win, so he can be rid of this place. Moka sighed in dissapointment. 'So, he just wants to leave this place afterall.'

"Keep telling yourself that...now...kneel before me, Ragna."

Ragna just scoffed at her remark. "Like hell I would, rabbit." with that said, he charged towards Rachel with his blood-scythe. "**CARNAGE SCISSORS!"** A huge amount of dark energy burst out from his large sword, engulfing almost Rachel, who had leaped out of the way in time.

**"GEORGE XIII!"**

Ragna received a large shock from the frog, though he could clearly admit that the shock wasn't as bad as the Lightning rod's shock, as Ragna could still stand after the shock was over and the frog had disappeared. "Damn rabbit...using her flashy moves." he scowled to himself.

Moka looked at the two, who battling amongst themselves. "What in the world was that?" she asked to herself. She was shocked that a frog that is merely little can let out that much electricity.

"That was George XIII. A very playful frog, I must say."

"Playful my ass, bunny leach, that hurt..." Ragna sneered.

"Oh? Would you like to be hit by Nago's electric chair?"

"S-screw that...that hurts like shit!"

Ranga had never seen Rachel lunge forward, so today, as Rachel moved forward, Ragna was slightly shock, almost missing the wing designs on the bottom of Rachel's dress had moved forward, ready to inflict great pain. Ragna only just got his blood-scythe in front of him on time, slashing downwards at the right time, stabbing through the sharp material, trapping it to the ground.

**(Okay I'm not going to continue on with this battle, because I sort of lack at writing battles. So sorry!)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Rachel you lost. Now let us go free and there won't be no more violence." Ragna said, worn out from the intense battle from the delicate vampire.<p>

"Well, it's seems there is no point of take-backs." Rachel moved her head towards Moka, who seemed daze from the battle. Rachel tug her pale lips in a smile. The two of them had formed a friendship between one another to Ragna's surprise. Ragna was surprised that Rachel had opened up to someone, for the first time. **(Yeah, Nago, Gii, and Valkenhyn don't count sorry.)** "Moka, you're free to leave. Do, make sure you come visit me sometimes."

"Uh...okay...I'll make sure." stuttered Moka, who was shocked and surprised that Rachel wanted her to visit when time in the world.

Ragna groaned in irritation, by having to on Moka to cut the chit-chat short. "Ragna..." Ragna looked towards the person, who had called out his name. "Moka... do you mind if I borrow Ragna for quite a moment?"

"Ah...yes, of course." she said, walking away, waiting for Ragna to finish talking. 'Ragna... is it true that you're extremely desperate to have me back by your side again? The way you had acted just a few hours ago...was Rachel said was true? I shouldn't be asking myself these pointless questions. The most important thing is...about what Terumi wants...with me. Does he need me, because he wants to become stronger in another way...no that can't be it...but, what is it? I wish I knew the answer, but I can't find it.'

"Moka?" she looked behind her to see Ragna, who was looking at her. "You okay? You look like someone raped you or something?"

"Wh-what?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm dowm, I was just kidding! There was no need to get all panicky!" He said, chuckling to himself.

"Ragna, p-please don't ever joke like that. That wasn't funny." she said turning away from him, shivering which made him curious.

"Aww, come on. I told you I was just kidding. What has gotten into you, anyway?"

"N-nothing, let's just go." with that, she walked away from him leaving him stunned. She didn't want to cause the grim reaper trouble by letting him find out what had happened to her in the past. Moka was hoping that whatever happened in the past, wouldn't happened again here and now.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope I get reviews on this. Hollowtaker, G., those who are interested in my story please review. I feel I won't be able to finish this story without your support.<strong>


	5. Arakune?

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>It had been a day or so since Moka had met Rachel, who had been polite and friendly towards her. What Rachel had explained to her plagued her mind though. Why was Terumi after her and what were his reasons for wanting her? All she wanted was to find out what his intentions were herself, but Rachel had said leave it up to her to found out what his scheme is.<p>

* * *

><p>Ragna was up front, walking while trying to keep an eye on Moka, who was trailing behind looking disheveled and scared. He didn't know what had gotten into her back at Rachel's home, before the two of them left. The moment he joked about her being raped, she freaked out about him joking like that on him. Now, she was keeping her distance from him and keeping silent which kind of bothered him. He hated when the people he cared about are keeping their problems to themselves without telling other people. He beginning to think that he was hard on her and to top it off, he was being rude to her from the start. Sure, he was patient with Toa, but when she came begging for food, he couldn't find himself to be nice anymore. He learned how to hate everything in his life when everything that he use to have, been torn to pieces by Terumi and Jin, who had worked together on burning down the church and slicing off his arm, because of Jin's jealousy of Saya. Ragna was beginning to feel more guilty, because Moka hadn't said a word since they left Rachel's home. After that was done, he was taken in by Jubei, who had trained him ever since the church had burned down.<p>

* * *

><p>Later, Ragna and Moka had headed to the Kaka village. Grumbling, Ragna forced himself through the twisted metal frame leading into the Kaka village. He had managed to get lost in this labyrinthine section of Kagutsuchi. Moka, on the inside feeling excited about going back to the Kaka village, smiled. She, Tao as well as the kaka kittens got along really well, both tending to be air heads.<p>

Having reached the village, though, Ragna relaxed. Should something happen, the Kakas would no doubt come to his aid. He had no idea why, but they seemed to like him...like most cats. Must be some kinda side effect of being trained by one. "Well, we're here. And if I know them, then..."

"Good guy, pink lady!" An exuberant voice rang out and Taokaka came dashing up to them at blinding speed. "What are you two doing here? Did you guys come to play with Tao?"

Before she could object to Tao's presence, Ragna shook his head. "Sorry, but no. I'm actually here to see your chief."

"Mew? Tao can take you to her. Then can we play?"

Ragna just groaned in response at her excitement to see the two of them. He was already stressed out that he had to look over the world for Moka, who had been with Rachel the whole time. "OK OK, we'll play after that...just...stop asking, will ya?"

"Pink lady! Toa's a happy kitty to have see you again. You're as bouncy and big as ever!"

Moka felt her cheeks bathe in a river of flames by what the Kaka kitten had said, but decided to take it as a compliment. "Why, thank you, Toa that really means a lot. I guess..." Moka laughed nervously.

Ragna rolled his eyes as Taokaka led them through the village. With night having fallen, most of the light came from a fire burning beneath a great pot; the scant number of lanterns didn't provide much. much. Nothing was in the bowl; Ragna assumed that the voracious occupants of the village had already feasted. As they wound past the flames, Tao said, "Hey, good guy. I have a question. Are you and pink lady...you know?"

"No, we're not." Moka's face burned, she couldn't tell. She was thankful for the darkness of the village they were in. "We're...we're just..."

"We're just traveling together, so don't get the wrong idea." Ragna said, blushing as well. "Besides, why would I like someone as clumsy and air headed as she is, anyway? To be honest she's actually cute to be...nevermind."

Moka felt her face burn even more at Ragna's logic. 'He...thinks I'm cute, but the same time he thinks I'm clumsy and a little slow in the head. And here I thought he was actually a nice guy...luck must not really be on my side...' Moka thought sadly. She had her hopes up that actually Ragna...well started to like her as a friend, but those hopes had already descended away, when Ragna had said what he thought of her. "Huh? But if you hate each other, why work together? Tao would never work with squiggly, meow!"

Moka slightly smiled nervously as she sweat drop. "Oh no, it's not like we don't like each other... Ragna is actually a nice person to be around and is always there when someone needs help."

What could be seen of Taokaka's face displayed confusion. "A nice person? Riiiight, sure." Toa said, not looking too convinced.

Instead barking back like usual, Ragna glared slightly at Toa "We're trying to find Jubei, and I figure that you are most likely to know where he is."

Moka looked down, trying to examining the name 'Jubei' "Jubei, huh? I assume that you're talking about the cat-like person, who is one of the six heroes?"

"Yeah, but how is it that you actually know of him?" Ragna asked.

"The chief of this village has told me all about him, who actually battled the black beast along with someone named Hakumen. You were trained under him, weren't you?"

"Yeah..." He said looking down. He still couldn't get that one event that had happened years ago when he was younger. If it weren't for Terumi and Jin working together to destroy the church and slicing his arm off, he wouldn't have the azure grimoire that he couldn't get control of, if he overused it too much. "Anyway, have you seen Jubei around lately?"

"Well, I dunno about the chief, but Tao hasn't seen cat person in a while. We're here neow."

* * *

><p>She had brought them to the entrance of a small hut. Inside, they found a Kaka with a skull mask, her coat dragging along the ground. "Hm? Back again so soon, Ragna, not to mention Moka?"<p>

"Yeah." Leading Moka inside, Ragna took a seat on the floor. "Look, I'll keep it brief. I was actually hoping if I can meet with Jubei, just to ask him about something. Problem is, I have no idea where the hell he is. So I figured I might as well try asking you. Or Torakaka, since you two seem to be the only ones here with any brains."

"I see. Jubei did pay us a visit a few days ago; unfortunately, I do not know where he went." Ragna tensed up at her words. "I can, however, send Torakaka to look for him. She wouldn't be back until tomorrow, but you have my word that she'd find him."

Goddamn it. Sighing, Ragna turned to Moka. "So, what do we do? Stay here and wait for Tora, or search for Jubei ourselves tonight?"

Moka thought back to the person named Torakaka. "Uh...who exactly is...Torakaka? Is she..."

"Exactly like Toa? Precisely, yes." Ragna answered for her. "Don't worry. She's not overly too damn happy and much of a air-head, like Toa. If that's what you're thinking. She's a hell of a lot smarter than Tao."

"Oh, is that so?" Moka asked, sounding a bit relieved that there was a Kaka, slightly different from Toa.

"Tch...yeah..."

A trio of Kaka kittens, having crept in during the conversation with perfect stealth, leapt on Ragna as well as Moka. As they pulled the cursing criminal to the ground, they cheered. "Play with us, good guy and pink lady!"

"Yes, play with us!"

"Please?"

"What in the..." Ragna flailed as one of the kittens sank her teeth into his arm and gnawed. "Ouch, dammit, that hurts! I'll play with you later, okay?"

As Moka fought the urge to hold back her giggles, the Kaka chief said, "Children, please. Ragna and Moka both are very busy right now. Run along now."

Moka softly giggled. "I don't find it a problem at all, Chief." she told both of them, slightly shocking Ragna. "They're just children, after all. It wouldn't hurt if one of us spent a little time with them."

Ragna looked at her as if she completely lost it. "You're not serious, aren't you? These things don't even miss a damn beat, when one of us is around."

"And your point exactly?" Moka questioned, not really seeing it as a big deal.

Ragna let out a gruff sigh. "Fine. Do whatever the hell you want. But don't say I didn't warn you, when they drive you insane."

Moka let a sigh pass her lips. 'Does he always have to be like this? The least he could do, was be a little nicer about it.' she thought in head.

* * *

><p>Moka sat quietly on the green hill, staring down at her hands. She had grown tired of playing with the little Kaka kittens. She never knew they could be a handful, then normal children. They had do all sorts of things, like for an example; having her play tag, hide and go seek, or even pouncing themselves on her. "I never knew they could be this energetic. I'm worn completely out."<p>

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn you." said an all-too-familiar voice.

Moka slightly jumped, turning her head to see who spoke to her. She sighed in relief, when saw it was only none other, than Ragna. "R-Ragna...you...you gave me a fright." she stuttered, a hand over her chest, where her heart lied in.

"Shit. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." he apologized, ruffling his hair a bit. "What the hell are you doing out here by yourself? Weren't you just playing with the kids?"

Moka could only giggle. "I was, but I got tired, after they made me do a few things. They really are a handful."

Ragna could only give a low chuckle. "Like I said before; you can't say I didn't warn you about them." he said, ruffling her hair a bit.

Moka sat next to him, surveying the town. In the darkness, she could see very little, when a Kaka passed in front of the fire. She scooted a little closer to Ragna, making him flinch in surprise. "Is it always this dark?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Why?" Moka didn't seem to answer as she kept her eyes somewhere else. Ragna notice that she was shivering under him, which made his face soften a bit. "Let me guess; you don't like the dark?"

"Oh, it's not that, it's just that I'm afraid of the dark when I'm alone," Ragna's eyes begin to soften. He remembered when his sister, Saya use to come to him when she was afraid of the dark, unlike Jin, who was always acting like a kid, when he saw the moon. "but, when I'm with someone, I feel safe even though I'm in the darkness."

"Heh...at least you're better than Jin when he was younger."

"Jin?"

"Yeah...he's my bastard brother. We lived in a church outside of Akitsu, along with our sister, Saya. For a while, we were happy, loving, all that kind of shit. Then Saya fell ill and Jin, well...the asshole started to hate her. Probably because I had spent most of my time caring for her."

Moka bit her lower lip, not liking what she was hearing. "I see...what happened then?"

Sighing, Ragna asked, "Do you know who Yuuki Terumi is? I remember the Chief telling you about him."

"Of course. He was one of the Six Heroes. Depending on the depiction, he was either simply crueller than the others or was an outright traitor. Either way, I was told, he and Hakumen were locked into the Boundary at the end of the Dark War...you're saying he was involved?"

"Yeah. Don't know how he got out, or why he came after us, but...well he and Jin burned down the church, killed our guardian, kidnapped Saya and..." Ragna hesitated, but decided to go through with it. "Jin cut off my arm, leaving me for dead. If I had to guess, that little shit is just trying to finish the job now."

"If your arm was cut off, how is it that you still have it?"

Ragna looked down towards his 'arm' "Oh, you mean this? It's not actually my arm, it's actually called the 'azure grimoire', also known as the BlazBlue. It is a power that humans as well as non-humans desire, because of its power. Other people, who think they can stand against me, were coming after me because they were so determined to have this much power that I have."

"This thing called the 'azure'...is it dangerous?"

"You can put it that way. I can sometimes use it, however, if I use it too much, I'll lose control of it, which darkness will take over my body."

"Is it really that dangerous?"

"Yeah." Ragna looked over her face to see her beautiful face calm, regardless of what he was saying. He felt like he was lucky by having a pretty girl tagging alongside with him. She was less annoying than Rachel, Toa or anyone he might name that was on his bad side. However, with Moka by his side, he seemed...safe with her whenever her presence was around.

"Ragna...what would you say, if I said I was...nevermind..." she said, looking away from him.

"Hey hey." he gently grabbed a hold of her chin with his gloved hand, slowly lifting up her head, making her look at him. "What is it that you wanna tell me?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes.

"I-I don't know how you'll take it, if I tell you..."

"C'mon...I'm sure whatever you are can't be that bad..."

"Ragna...I understand if you'll want nothing to do with me when I tell you this," she said before sighing to herself. "Ragna, I'm-"

"Good guy!"

Ragna let out a sigh of frustration when he and Moka were rudely interrupted by three little Kaka kittens, rushing over towards them, pushing their paws against Ragna. Irritated, he glared at the kittens around him. "What? You wanna take a nap here or something?"

"No! There's trouble!"

"It's the squiggly!"

"It's beating Tao!"

'Shit. Arakune.' Reaching his for Blood-Scythe, Ragna stood up, before turning to Moka. "Squiggly?" she asked, blinking in confusion.

"That's right, what they call him. You might wanna stay here, until I call-"

"No." she objected as she stood up. "I'm going with you."

"Look, we don't have time for arguing. Toa need us and if she..." Ragna turned away from her, letting out a sigh. "...fine, you can come. But it's your funeral." he said before sprinting away from her as she followed suit.

* * *

><p>Darkness flowed from his Azure Grimoire as he turned to see the battle. The amorphous, eldritch blob had itself wrapped around Taokaka, her frantic meowing echoing. Moka let out a gasp at the sight of the black blob, wrapping itself around the poor little kitten. A spidery limb of some sort emerged to bat a Kaka kitten away. A sickening crunch sounded as he turned its mask Ragna's way. "The Az...re...a...roa...hes...e? Thi...lif...l...s...mors...is...not...f...t...for. ..cons...mp..on. I mus...be...the...Az...re."<p>

"Let her go, you damned freak!" Ragna surged forward, dark energy enveloping him. Propelled by the energy, he closed in on Arakune fast...far, far faster than he expected. Ragna slashed his blood-scythe across the blob's arm **(I don't know if he has arms or not.),** his momentum carried them both to the ground, releasing Tao.

Arakune, who didn't seem in harm from the impact from his blood-scyth, sludge himself back together, making him stand in his original stance.

Moka stepped behind Ragna in fear of how the blob looked. It look like something out of one of the horror, she saw. What's it called? Oh yeah...'Scream'.** (AN: Yes, I'm talking about the movie scream.)** "Wh-what is that thing?"

"That's Arakune. The one, who is determined to have Azure for himself. No matter how many times I knock him out, he still comes after me, hoping that he will get the Azure...but I'm not gonna take that chance."

"Uh...h-he's after the Azure, right?"

"Tch...yeah, why?"

"If he's after the Azure, w-why is he looking at me?" she asked, already feeling fear taking over her emotions within her body. She didn't expect to see something that look like something that anyone couldn't get rid of, so she had a right to be frightened. She didn't know what this thing want with her, but she definitely didn't want to risk being his meal for lunch.

Ragna didn't reply, as Arakune seemed to have moved his gaze to Moka, tilting its head. "Y...sme...like...differ...nt...s...nts...why...? Who...you...?"

Moka looked on in fear and confusion, before Arakune looked at Ragna once again, seeming to ignore him as he looked straight back at Moka, freaking her out even more. "Rag-"

"Look, don't ask me. I don't even know what's going on in that creepy little mind of his. But what I do know is...that..." Ragna turned his face towards Moka's with a soften, yet more serious expression upon his handsome features. "...that I'll never let him get towards you. I will protect you...just...stand back if you don't want his attention on you." Moka felt her face burn with emotion and confusion twisting inside her. This man...was willing to protect her, regardless of what her actions were. She didn't know what to say to him. "Moka..." the pink haired girl was quickly rushed back into reality. "...if you got the time...could you watch over Toa...while I fight off this freak?"

"Don...und...tand...why...so mu...li...who...you...? Azu...re...wit...you...in...de...man...con...sed.. .want...azure..." Arakune asked, feeling himself grow impatient with these two not paying attention towards him, but to his dismay; Ragna nor Moka seemed to care what he did, right now.

Moka was utterly surprised, but at the same time shocked at the words he had chosen to repeat from his mouth. "Ah...uh...okay...I will..." with that said she rushed over to where Toa was laying...though her feet didn't take her that far...she tripped over something and fell flat on her face, only looking back for a second to see black sludge covering her leg, insects were also crawling over it...though looking back to Ragna, he was none the wiser, staring down Arakune, but Moka saw that the sludge was coming from the black monster...the pink haired girl found herself calling out in fear.

"RAGNA!"

Looking at her in anger, Ragna expected Moka to be running back towards him, not wanting to leave him alone with the odd creature, though he looked at her in fear and worry as he saw the sludge crawling up her leg to her body, laying on her waist and gripped her, actually beginning to pull her towards the creature. Looking back at Arakune, Ragna glared at him, clutching at his large sword, knuckles turning white and his heavy grip on the edge of it. "Let her go...! She has nothing to do with this!"

Ignoring him, he dragged the pink haired vampire towards him, holding her up as if getting a closer look at her, before twitching horribly, almost as if he was in pain, before he started his hysterical fit.

"You...sme...of...blo...od...stre...th...wh...at.. .a...re...y...ou?...co...fused...yo...no...stro... g...yet...po...r...uns...hroug...blo...od...I...ea ts...fo...pow...move...to...az...re...G-GYAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA!"

Moka heard the word 'eat' and quickly panicked, trying to escape as the sludge covered her entire body, the black creature seeming to open a jaw from the sludge, dragging her in. Not only that she panicked about being eaten, but also the fear of Ragna finding out what she was.

"N-NOOOO!"

"MOKA!"

The vampire felt herself fall to the floor, as a heavy slash cut the ooze from around her, letting it slip off her and onto the floor, but she still felt the coldness from the ooze surrounding her, forcing a shiver from her. Moka felt herself gasping for her breath, trying to keep herself calm as possible.

"You okay?"

"Ah...?"

Looking up, Ragna crouched down, putting his hand on her shoulder, almost comforting her.

"I-I...I'm fine...aaaaaah! Ragna, look out!"

Ragna only just moved in time to avoid an attack from Arakune...what looked to be bones forming an arm had grown from inside his body of ooze, sharpening and stretching out towards the two as they both had to jump away from the sharp bone. But before they could get away fully, the bones wrapped themselves around Moka, tightly gripping her arms as she desperately struggled to get free.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Arakune didn't bother even trying to speak, even he knew that nobody could understand him...instead, he began wrapping ooze around the frighten vampire, causing a whimper to escape from her throat, but her arm reached out, trying to grab anything that could rip her out of the grip of the monster holding her. Ragna attempted to reach back for her, but realized that some of the ooze from Arakune was now holding him down, not allowing Ragna to move his feet, as he only watched Moka look at him in fear as she attempted to reach further out, being dragged back.

"RAGNA!"

All he did was look back at her, guilt panging in his eyes as he could do nothing, but gripped his sword, as if he could reach out to her...try as he might, his sword did not make the ooze falter as he slashed and hacked away at it, but he knew he had to get out. He wasn't going to let the girl, he had almost grown to like become this beast's meal.

Moka saw Ragna's desperate attempts at freeing himself, knowing he probably couldn't free her...after she was gone, Arakune would go after the Azure, killing Ragna if he had to...no matter how strong he is, with his feet in place, he can't do much.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The beast screamed as Ragna had found away to escape his grasp by using his blood-scythe. Ragna, not the type of forgetting things, quickly slashed through Arakune's ooze that was almost smothering the poor girl to death. Quickly picking her up in bridal-style, the white-haired man quickly rushed her over to where Toa was lying. "Stay here and take care of Toa." without another word, he rushed back into battle with Arakune.

Suddenly the back of Ragna was getting blurry in Moka's sight. 'Rag...na, be...careful...' with that she drifted off to darkness, due to how tense the event between her, Ragna, and...not to mention the ooze beast.

* * *

><p>A few moments or so passed as she felt herself being shaken gently. "Hey...wake up, will ya?" rang a familiar voice in her ears.<p>

Moka took a lot of effort to open up her pretty green eyes, to see Ragna kneeling in front of her with his usual expression upon his features. "Is it gone?" she asked, rubbing her eyes gently, trying to see clearly.

"Think so. It's usually more persistent; guess it figured it couldn't take both of us." Ragna turned his attention towards Toa, despite of half of the injuries he endured in certain place of his body. "Hey, Tao, are you okay?"

"Me-owww...hey, good guy. Tao's leg is napping."

"A nap? What are you nuts? It looks completely shredded!" Ragna wasn't joking around, when he stated that fact. Red gashes striped it, and Ragna was certain her leg shouldn't bend that way. "

Moka took off her blue-green jacket, only leaving her white under shirt that stopped almost above her wrists. Not to mention, the length of the shirt stopped above her skirt. She carefully wrapped the jacket around Toa's wounded knee, before tying it tightly. "I'm afraid this will have to do, until it heals."

Ragna stared at Moka shocked, it was not that she had wrapped the jacket , she was wearing around Toa's leg. It...It...was her cleavage he was staring at. Ragna had to admit that he was enjoying the view of how almost little and big her breast were. But something made him wonder inside that mind of his. Ragna felt his lips tug into a smirk, not just any smirk, a perverted one. 'I wonder what they taste like?' he thought. Suddenly realization stabbed him like a dozens of knives. He couldn't be thinking like this, right now. Ragna actually liked what he see, but deep down inside he knew he was wrong.

"Until it heals'? C'mon you gotta be joking, you know we can't wait that long." cried Ragna as spit droplets were surrounding out of his mouth. "God damn it...we've got no choice. Gotta get her to a hospital or something." Ragna's frown deepened as he suggested it. _'That's right, the Grim Reaper is just gonna waltz into a hospital with a bleeding cat-person. That will look great on my account.'_

Taokaka smiled, seemingly oblivious to the extent of her injuries. "Ooh, take Tao to boobie lady!"

Ragna and Moka stared at her, glanced at each other, turned back to her and said at the same time, "Who?"

"She means Litchi Faye-Ling of Orient Town." The village chief appeared between them, startling them with her staff. "Ragna, Moka, could you take Tao to her?"

Ragna nodded, casting a look at Moka. "Of course I will. But...what about...this Jubei person? Isn't he suppose to turn up here?" Moka asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"If you got the time, do you think you could have Torakaka meet us at this clinic when she gets back?"

The chief nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks."

Ragna and Moka both pulled Taokaka up, her arms across their shoulders. Ragna said, "Alright, don't put any weight on that leg, alright?"

"Got it, good yeouch, meow!"

"You dummy, I just told you not to put any weight on it!"


	6. Being Litchi's Little Maid

**Bloody Fangs: Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Panting, Ragna leaned against a wall, making sure to keep supporting Tao. "That's...the last time...I'm ever dragging...a wounded anything...up twelve freaking flights of stairs! Honestly, why the hell don't they have an elevator built here?"<p>

Moka was just as tired as he was, but far less irritated. "Come on; we can't stop until we get to the clinic." With a huff, Ragna started forward again, noting the slender alley they were in with disdain. No place to run to and an injured kaka to defend. The empty halls of the branch haunted him; he had taken them as a blessing during his storming of the building, but now they filled him with dread. If Terumi was involved. "Tao, do you think that you have enough strength to tell us where this "Litchi" person lives?" Moka asked.

"Hmmm, Tao remembers that boobie lives over here." she said, tilting her head to the right.

"You idiot! That's a dead end you're leading us to." Ragna yelled. "You have no sense of direction, you know that." Ragna mumbled under his breath.

"Hey! That's not nice! Toa knows how to get to boobie lady's clinic just fine."

"Uh huh, then how come you're leading us into a wall! What, do you think we'll dissapear through it or somethin'. Man, you're so stupid." Ragna said.

"Don't call me stupid!" Tao growled.

"Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!"

"Just stop it! This is no time to be arguing like little kids." Moka said, fed up with the two of them acting like a couple of babies. Ragna just tore his head away from Tao with a huff while she stuck her tongue out at him. "Listen, we can't rest until we get to the clinic, so the two of you need to get a grip or we won't be able to make it there before dawn." Moka said, glaring down at the two of them.

"Fine." sighed Ragna and Tao.

* * *

><p>Litchi sighed. Not a single patient or anyone had come in that day; most unusual. Even though with nothing to do, she was considering on finding the Red Devil; she needed to have a chat with Kokonoe about Arakune and his purpose to have the Azure Grimiore before it was too late.<p>

Her depressive line of thought ended as the door creaked. Relieved to finally have a patient, she smiled and rose. "Come in." The door flew open, revealing the last person she expected. Ragna the Bloodedge. And slung over his shoulder was..."Tao! What happened to you?" She narrowed her eyes at the criminal. "If you had anything to do with this..."

"Ah great, it's you again." He frowned as he and Moka entered. He had met the woman when he first reached Kagutsuchi; she was the only reason why he had not killed Arakune in the first place. "And for you information, I didn't do this. That crazy psycho, Arakune attacked the village."

"Arakune did this?" She shivered. "Please...tell me you didn't kill him."

"He's still alive, don't worry. Besides, I had no intention of killing him anyway."

"I see..." She turned her attention to the pink haired girl, a wide grin cracking on the doctor's face. "And who's your friend?"

"Oh...uh...my name is Moka and it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Litchi." she said. She and Ragna placed Tao down on a waiting bed. "Well...I'm actually his...uh...traveling partner. You see...we're actaully going to see someone really important." Moka stuttered nervously trying to get the right words out.

"I see." She looked over Toa some. She didn't know how much she could do about the big gash in her leg. "Of course! Boobie lady always helps Tao! And Tao gets to play with-"

Litchi quickly covered Toa's mouth with her hand, trying to cut off the Kaka before she could say anything that was going to embarrass her for life. "I-I'm sorry," Litchi said, "but with this kind of injury...you two should have taken her to an actual hospital."

"No can do." Ragna replied.

"And why not?"

Ragna scoffed. Moka smiled nervously as she spoke. "Well, you see, Miss Litchi. What Ragna is exactly trying to say is; we can't exactly take her to an actual hospital. People around this town actaully know that he's a wanted criminal and I don't think it would be right if he went into a hospital with an injured girl; well, unless he wants to get in trouble with the NOL police. Do you know if you have other assistants?"

"I have one, but she's off doing some shopping." Litchi sighed. "I suppose I can treat her. I doubt I'd do as well as a proper hospital, unless..." she then looked over at Moka and put on a wide smirk. "you want to help me treat her."

Moka looked at Litchi, taken aback by her gesture. "Uh...sure..."

"Okay then, follow me." Litchi said, grabbing a hold of Moka's hand and dragging her into a room.

'I don't even want to know, what the two of them are gonna do in that room.' Ragna thought.

* * *

><p>"M-miss Litchi. Don't you think...its a little inappropriate to be wearing this sort of thing." Moka said, nervously.<p>

"Oh, come now. I don't see anything wrong with you wearing it. I think it looks adorable on you." Litchi replied.

"Well..."

"Oh...then are you saying that you don't like it?"

"No! No...that's not what I'm saying." Moka was staring at herself in the mirror, feeling uneasy and uncomfortable. Not only that she was staring at herself, but staring at the black and white clothes that replaced her school uniform. She was wearing a skimpy maids outfit, that was up to her mid-thighs with some white stockings that had two ruffles under them. "Miss Litchi, I just don't seem comfortable about wearing this maid costume. I mean...what if a horde full of men come in and try to come onto me, or even worse; try to seduce me? Miss Litchi, I'm trying to hold on to my virginity untill I find someone special and if its taken away, I won't be able-"

"Moka, hush!" Moka istantly closed her mouth when Litchi snapped. The doctor let out a sigh and took Moka's shoulders into her hands. "Look, sweetie. This isn't about you, having to force to lose your virginity. I only asked for this because I need someone to help me around the clinic a little. You see, my assistant is always out as if yet. So, that's why I asked you to assist me for one day. Besides, Ragna's out there and he'll make sure to watch out for you, just in case anything happens." Litchi explained. Moka then smiled and nodded. She was about exit out the door when Litchi grabbed a hold of her arm. She turned around when Miss Litchi slipped a wet cloth in her hands as Moka stared at it in confusion. "Here, you can start by cleaning the windows."

"But, I thought I was told to treat Toa's wounds."

"Well...I made a change of plans." Litchi added innocently while pushing Moka out the door.

* * *

><p>Ragna was waiting, impatiently for the two of them to finish their girl-to-girl talk. He hated how girls took their sweet time to finish their pointless conversation from the back. It was only holding him up further and he had no clue if he would make it to Jubei, or not. He was thinking of leaving Moka behind, but knew that guilt would hunt him all night for doing such a thing to a hot girl. He heard the door creak open. "Geez, it's about damn time that you finish. You don't know how long I've been waitin'-" he was cut short when he saw what Moka was wearing.<p>

Moka cheeks were flushed from being under his gaze that she fidget with her maid dress. "Umm...is there something wrong with it?" Moka asked, shyly. When he didn't give a answer she looked down towards her feet. 'I guess he's not going to answer.' she thought.

* * *

><p>Ragna was sitting somewhere on the sofa<strong>(I don't know if Litchi has sofa's in her clinic or not)<strong>and watched her clean the floors, on her hands and knees while he tried his hardest not to look at her pink pearl, flowered panties which were showing under her maid dress. 'Damn it, why couldn't she wear something more reavealing-what a second! That's not what I meant! Although...she does look pretty sexy in that costume.' Ranma thought as he smirked. 'Why didn't I see it at first? That she was hot from the beginning? I wonder what she feels like on the inside. Oh man, just thinking just makes me-'

"Ragna?" chirped a angelic voice. He was quickly rushed back to reality when he saw that Moka was sitting in front of him on the floor while on her hands and knees. "Is there something wrong? You seemed to be staring into space."

Ragna was...somewhat...confused at what she said and then let out a sigh. "Forget about it, its nothing." he said, looking away. 'That was close. If she had find out what I was thinking, then I wouldn't stand a chance against those people, who know about me out there.' his thoughts were interrupted when he felt something rubbing the bulge in his pants. He looked down to see Moka, rubbing her hand against his manhood that was hidden behind his pants. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled, now feeling uneasy about what she was doing.

"How does it feel?"

"Huh?" stuttered Ragna, who was now looking confused.

"How does it feel?" she asked as she continued to rub him. "Does it...feel good?" Ragna was lost for words as she asked those questions. He bit back a moan when she began to rub him harder and harder. He hated to admitted, but...he was actually enjoying as he continued to let her rub him. He slowly closed his eyes and decided to enjoy the message he was getting from Moka's hands. He was enjoying it that he even felt himself go hard. As she continued to rub him, he suddenly felt her stop. Ragna opened to see why Moka had stopped. He saw that she was reaching up to the upper part of his pants.

Right away, he knew exactly what she was reaching for. "Wait," he gently pried her hands away and moved aside what ever he had in the way. He finally pulled out his manhood out in front of her and left it out for her. Moka just stared at it in shock to see how big it was. "What's the matter? Aren't you gonna...you know?"

"It's...it's so big," she said, reaching out to touch it. "and it's smooth." she added while gently rubbing it. A moment later, she began stroking him up and down, making Ragna stiffle back a moan. Moka leaned her head down and licked the precum forming on the head of his member. She then began to insert his member into her mouth and what she couldn't fit into her mouth, so she stroked his glory with her hands.

Right when he was about to release..."Ragna..." a voice had snapped him out of his thoughts. His eyes finally snapped open, only to reveal Moka, who was standing in front of him in her school uniform. "Good, you're awake. You slept for like...five hours."

"...I've been a sleep that long?" Moka gave a nod. "Great, so what you wake me up for, anyway?" he asked, annoyed with the fact that his fantasy dream was interrupted.

Moka just sighed before speaking up. "Torakaka's here and she's waiting outside for us."

"Good riddance. It's about time she got here already." he said as he stood up and stretched.

Moka walked over to Toa with a worry look upon her features. "How are you feeling, Toa?"

"Toa's feeling pumped up as ever, meow!"

"Eh heh heh, that's good to hear." Moka replied with a giggle.

'I shoulda known from the start that their were both airheads.' Ragna thought.

"Well, the cuts aren't as bad as they look." Litchi finished treating Toa's leg. "However, it has a severe damage in her leg; I've done all I can for it."

"Yay!" Tao jumped from her bed, landing on her damaged leg. As usual, it crumpled beneath her. "Owowowow! Boobie lady, you said you fixed Tao's leg!"

"You really are stupid as you look. She said she's done all she can, not that she fixed it. Stupid." Ragna leaned down to help Taoback up as Moka too joined him. "Tao, I'm sorry, but you're not going to be walking for a couple of months. At least."

"Aww..." Tao's ears drooped to her head as she was placed back on the bed. "But Tao's supposed to be getting strong, meow. By the way, what about pink lady's jacket."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Toa. I can't exactly wear it with blood stains, drenched in it."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Litchi replied as the vampire was now giving her a confused look. Moka finally got the idea when Litchi threw her green jacket towards her. "While you were cleaning around the clinic, I took the liberty of washing it before you leave."

"Miss Litchi, shouldn't have." Moka said, slipping her jacket back on.

"Oh, but I just had to. I wouldn't feel comfortable, if it were to you wearing you undershirt around town, especially if you know how men around this town is."

Moka just sweatdropped. "Oh."

"Damn it, would you two just cut the chit-chat. There's someone out there, waiting for us." Ragna growled.

"Is he always this persistent?" Litchi whispered, so he wouldn't hear.

"Sometimes." Moka replied.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just going to stop here for now. Please don't flame me for writing a attempted lemon in this chapter, because I had put a lot of effort inside this lemon that I wrote.<strong> **If you want to know the other stories I wrote, you can read them.**


	7. Darkness

**Bloody Fangs: Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Four days had passed for the two, since the meeting with Jubei. Moka was surprised when she found out that the person that trained with Ragna, was a cat. Although, she was not disappointed, nor seemed to care that he was a cat. She had learned to accept people, regardless of how different they were from others. It was just amazing to her, that Ragna's master was a cat. Just like she did with Ragna, despite of him treating her rather harshly. She didn't care. Just as long as she had someone to talk to, that's all she ever wanted.<p>

* * *

><p>"So the kid doesn't remember any of us, eh?" Jubei asked.<p>

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Rachel replied.

Jubei let out a sigh. "I see. Moka kid, I'm so sorry. Damnnit, Rachel. How could I let this happen to the girl? I shoulda been there fer her, while she was bein' attacked."

"No. This was not your fault, nor was it anyone's. I understand that you gave it your all, in protecting Moka. But now, I see that she has no fully trace of us within her remaining memory. I only summoned her to this world, not only because of Terumi, but to have her remain here at where she belongs and not go back to that foul place that is called a world. I am surely aware that someday she might remember all of us, especially Ragna. Although, I do have high hopes that sometime soon that Moka's memory will be recovered, once she discovers the truth about herself."

* * *

><p>"Ragna?" Ragna turned to look at Moka. "Where are we going now?"<p>

"Where else? We're going to...you know what? Forget it."

"Oh right, sorry."

Ragna snorted at her apology. "What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Ragna turned away from her, in response. She was acting a bit more like Noel. As usual, clumsy and stupid. "Ragna, have you ever cried in your entire life?"

Ragna stared at Moka shocked, but decided that it was just a silly question to ask. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

Moka looked at him. "I mean, do you ever feel sad when you see the people you care about get hurt?"

"No. Why the hell would you ask something like that?"

"I'm sorry. It was just a simple question. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Goddamnit, didn't I tell you to stop apologizing? Or do I have to reming you twice?" Moka shook her head in fear, at what he might do to her. She didn't want to know what he'll do to her, if she didn't do what she was told. Moka gripped on to the end of her skirt, while biting her lower lip. Ragna took notice of this, and frowned. "What's wrong? How come you're shaking like that?"

"I-it's nothing. Don't worry, you just caught me off guard."

Ragna was about to press about it, but decided to drop the subject. "Alright, suit yourself." As the two of them walked, Moka was beginning to see blur in front of her eyes. Everything in sight was becoming blur. 'Ugh. If I keep this up, I...I won't be able to...' she pondered with panic. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to tell Ragna or just keep a low profile. Her face had began to turn red and was starting to lose her sight. She had chose to try to stay awake, until they find somewhere to rest. Ragna looked at Moka and saw the state that she was in. "Hey, are you okay? Your face is red. Did you eat something funny?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm not sick or anything."

"Alright. But if you are, then stay the hell away from me. I don't wanna catch anything you have."

Moka stopped dead in her tracks from hearing him say that. She knew that Ragna could be sometimes caring, but at the same time he could be a jerk. It was like the time back at her other world. She was bullied because they didn't believe in monsters and they thought she was a dangerous disease that could kill. Tears were already welling up in her eyes, her feelings already hurt. "...If that's what you think, then maybe I should just leave!" wailed Moka, running away from Ragna.

Taken by surprise and shock, Ragna turned around to see her sprinting away from him. "What in the-! Hey! Moka! Get your ass back here!" Ragna shouted. Seeing that Moka didn't hear him, he just snorted. "Fine! If you wanna die out there by yourself, see if I care! But don't come crawling your ass to me, when you have regrets later on!"

* * *

><p>Moka didn't seem to hear or care about what Ragna was saying. She ran for what seemed like forever; to where she wasn't sure, but she needed to get out of Kagutsuchi. Deciding to stop, she chose the time to look at her surroundings. She seemed to have ended up in a forest; bright green trees, showing off its leaves, while little strange creatures ran about. Moka panted heavily, seeing that she had run too much, and to top it all off; she needed blood to ingest-and big time. As she tried to catch her breath, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. And it didn't sound like little ones, it sounded like big ones. She turned around, expecting to see Ragna, but only saw a huge, red man, that was staring dead at her. "Can I help you with something?"<p>

"Are you Moka Akashiya?"

Moka looked at him, not sure of why he was looking for her, but just nodded. "Yes. That's me. May I ask why you're looking for me?"

"I'm afraid that is none of your business that I should discuss with you. I have orders by to bring you back unharmed. I'd prefer it if you came quietly. If you don't resist, I won't have to hurt you." "

Moka starred on, not knowing what to do. "I'm sorry, but I just can't. I just can't go with you, without a reason to it. You can try to hurt me all you want, but I won't obey what you tell me. No matter what."

The man tilted his glass with his huge finger in response. "I see. I'd hoped that I wouldn't have to force you, but you've given me no choice."

The man grabbed a hold of Moka's arm, pulling her up. "Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me!" she yelled, struggling out of his grip. Moka tried to put restraint on her anger, that way her dark side won't release itself on this man.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Miss Akashiya. I have been ordered by Kokonoe, scientist of Sector Seven, to bring you back without any hesitation. If you don't want be injured, it'll be best if you didn't resist."

Moka kept struggling, don't she felt her arm go almost going numb.** 'Stop trying to resist!'** Moka's eyes widen, hearing that voice.** 'Go on. Do it. You know you want to release me.'** 'No.' **'Let me handle him. You know you're defenseless without me around. Let me fight him.'** 'No. I won't let you!' Getting frustrated with her inner conversation, she slammed both feet to his face, making him slide a few feet away from her.

Tager stared at Moka, in pure shock at how strong she was. 'How'd the hell she do that?' Examining her, he saw that her eyes were turned from green to red. 'Just what exactly is she? She doesn't seem like an ordinary girl.' Not wanting him to touch her again, she sprinted away from him. "Hey! Wait!"

* * *

><p>Moka collapsed to the ground, tired from all the running she did. 'You <strong>idiot, why did you resist? You know you're weak, when I'm not around.'<strong> 'Stop.' **'Don't try to act like you didn't want to.'** 'Please, stop!' **'It's okay to feel hatred, Moka. It's never wrong to kill someone.'** 'Stop it! Please! Get out of my head!' she screamed in her head, tears streaming down her face. She dug her nails as hard as she could in her stomach, drawing little amount of blood. She looked for something she could use, to hurt herself, until she spotted a tree branch nearby, that looked sharp as ever. She took a hold of it, aimed it at her abdomen. Quickly drilling the sharp tree branch within her abdomen, she let out a groan in pain. Wanting her dark side to stop possessing her, she ran it through her left shoulder, drawing more blood. Moka was breathing in and out really hard, from the pain she was enduring. Nauseated from the lost of blood, she passed out in a world of darkness.

* * *

><p>Ragna walked throughout the parts of Kagatsuchi, muttering angrily to himself. "Who the hell need her? I've got better things to do, than to baby-sit about some goddamn brat. She can die in the streets for all I fucking care." Although, every little thing that he said wasn't true. He wasn't sure what he did to make her upset, so he didn't have a reason to feel guilty. He didn't even like her to begin with, so good riddance that she was gone from his life. She was beginning to become a nuisance to him. He suddenly stopped, thinking back to his previous actions towards the girl. It wasn't her fault that he was harsh with her. Plus, what he said to her back there, was really out of line. He, himself hate to admit it, but he was feeling a little guilty for his actions. Not only that he felt guilty, but he was starting to worry that something might of happened to her. For all he knew, she could probably be injured, or even worse, dead. "Shit. I'm such a fucking idiot!" he yelled to himself, before taking off to find Moka.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know all of you have been waiting for the next chapter of this story, sorry. But please review at least. Luv ya!<strong>


End file.
